Ryuichi's First Love: Bad Luck Nittle Grasper
by yukino 15
Summary: 2ND PART OF RYUICHI'S FIRST LOVE IS OUT! how would a life as a celebrity really be? consider all the benefits and danger of it
1. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

**! A year after the Ryuichi's First Love. Third POV throughout the story !**

The rookie band, Bad Luck, together with the legendary band, Nittle Grasper, has been joint as one band for quite a while. Since the Bad Luck's Fujisaki Suguru's death, a new member has been added, Shindou Sakura, a 17 year old high school girl and the younger sister of Shuichi.

Today, the joint band, now known as Bad Luck-Nittle Grasper, is currently ranked as top band nationwide and international. The band is shining like a star, just like Ryuichi says. However, the childish Sakuma Ryuichi is no more. He wasn't even carrying his pink Kumagorou anymore. Perhaps because of his frequent seeing with Sakura.

Darkness. Nothing could be heard but the excited shouts of fans. "Don't forget you lines," Shuichi told his sister. "Look who's talking," Sakura smiled, "You're the one who isn't good in memorizing." Tohma, seeing everyone is ready, made the count of one… two… three and they started the intro.

Colorful lights shone and moved around the stage. The three singers tapped their feet with the beat. The audience waved their hands at their idols.

It's really rare to hear the three, Ryuichi, Shuichi and Sakura, sing together on stage. Usually, they sang in solo or duets. But on the special occasion, now that they're having a concert at New York, they planned to sing together for most of the songs.

**Sakura: **dare wo mina samayoi nagara

kotae wo sagashite

futari naraba jikan sae mo

shihai dekiru to omotteta ano koro

**Shuichi: **tsuki hi was nagare sora no ima

mo kawaru you ni surechigatteta kokoro

_Everyone, while wandering, is looking for an answer_

_If we were together, even time could be under our control_

_or so I thought back then_

_Instead time flows on,_

_even the colors of the sky have changed,_

_and our hearts passed right on by each other_

**Sakura: **megurikuru kisetsu no naka de

**Shuichi: **ano toki ga tomareba

**Sakura: ** ii no ni

futari mata samayoi nagara

**Shuichi: ** kono sora wo kanata ni

**Sakura:** ai wo sagashite

_In the never-ending course of the seasons,_

_wouldn't it be nice if we could_

_freeze time at that one moment?_

_The two of us, while still wandering,_

_are searching for love in the far_

_corners of the darkness._

**Sakura:** ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa

donna iro nara kikikaesenai nara

**Ryuichi:** taisetsu na koto wasurete

shimatte iku you de sukoshi

tomadou kokoro

_What color is the sky right now where you are?_

_As it is I can't ask again_

_As I continue to forget the important things in life,_

_my heart becomes a little confused._

**Sakura:** mekurumeku ginga no naka de

**Ryuichi:** sono kokoro takuri

**Sakura:** yosetemu

futari tada hoshi wo miagete

**Ryuichi:** ano toki no sora no

**Sakura:** iro wo kasaneteru

_Within our dazzling galaxy,_

_your heart is drawing in and_

_approaching me_

_The two of us are just looking up at the stars,_

_and in this moment, the colors of the_

_sky are all blending together._

**Sakura:** taisetsu na koto wasurete

shimawanai de itai

**Ryu & Shu:** kegare wo shiranu kokoro

_Don't let yourself forget the_

_important things in life_

_A heart that knows no impurity_

**Sakura:** megurikuru kisetsu no naka de

**Ryu & Shu: ** kono hoshi ga kiesaru

**Sakura:** toki ni wa

kokoro goto zero ni modoshite

**Ryu & Shu:** shounen no hitomi de

**Sakura:** mitsumete

futari mata ano yume no hate

**Ryu & Shu:** arukidasu tsunaida

**Sakura:** te wo hanasazu ni

_In the never-ending course of the seasons,_

_an hour will come when this planet_

_will vanish into nothing_

_and all the things in my heart will_

_be restored to zero_

_as I stare on with only the eyes of a boy_

_But for now we're together again, and_

_toward the end of that dream_

_we start walking, hand in hand,_

_never letting go._

"Good job, everyone," Tohma greeted cheerfully, "Our concert is a big success." Shuichi was hugging Yuki Eiri's arm and was widely smiling, not because of the success of the concert but because of Yuki's presence. Tohma's trademark smile faded for a while as he saw the two gay couple and started to head for the elevator. "Don't be up all evening," he stressed especially at the two lovers, "We are going to catch a flight to Japan tomorrow morning." Shuichi, on the other hand, pulled his blonde lover, saying, "Let's sleep together at my room again. I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind." And, everybody knows what they would do inside since they have been hearing moans of Shuichi often.

Sakura and Ryuichi are the only ones left at the reception hall, where the band had the meeting earlier. The both of them blushed and avoided each other's eyes. "Shuichi and Yuki are going to sleep at the room," Ryuichi started. The 17 year old nodded, "And my things are in that room." "Say, do you want to sleep at my room? There's still plenty of space to sleep there," the genius singer suggested, "Unless you want to disturb the others."

Ryuichi offered his hand to Sakura, "Come on. You must be tired too." She didn't move, hesitating if she would sleep with him or not. "Don't worry. We'll just sleep together. I'm not going to attack you," he said as if he had been reading the girl's mind.

Soft moans echoed from the other room, making Sakura stir in her sleep. She obviously couldn't fall asleep and clearly knows what is happening next door. It's either this hotel's wall are made from cheap materials or their moans were just too loud. _It's their moans that are too loud, _Sakura concluded.

A slim yet muscular arm wrapped around her waist, making her shout in surprise softly. "Never mind them," said Ryuichi, "Just sleep and never mind the noises." Sakura turned her head to her lover. He was smiling gently at her, his eyes so blue as if comforting her. All the while, Sakura thought that Ryuichi would force her to have sex with him again, especially when the moans are to be heard that could have made him feel horny. But now, she could finally sleep, knowing that Ryuichi feels not of lust for her but of love.

Sakura heavily sighed as she and Ryuichi arrived at Shoyo High (I just borrowed the name from Slam Dunk). Ryuichi was wearing his dark shades and cap to hide his identity to public. He leaned at Sakura and gave her a small kiss. This made the Shindou blush and smile shyly. Seeing that his lover is all set, Ryuichi turned his heels and said goodbye, "I'll pick you up later. We have a rehearsal at N-G."

"Who is he?" a low voice said, "Is he your boyfriend?" Sakura turned around to see her classmate, Shibuya Kyou. There was a smirk on his face, making him look suspicious. Kyou has been asking Sakura to go to date with him several times, only to get dumped.

"Yeah, so?" Sakura said, not even bothering to look at him. Without Shindou Sakura's knowledge, Kyou was eyeing at her body lustfully. "_Someday, I'll take you,_" he hissed, "_and no one could take you away from me._"

Author's note: So sorry for the long wait. I was thinking of a plot on how the story would go and was dumped with school work.


	2. Self Blamed Sin

**Self-Blamed Sin**

"Hi everyone!" Ryuichi cheerfully greeted his band members, "Don't work too hard, Tohma." Tohma used his trademark smile, "Of course." Noriko was in deep thought with her eyes closed tightly. "Ukai-san?" Hiro said as he noticed her. "Nee, Ryuu-chan," Noriko finally said, "Isn't Sakura-chan supposed to go with you here?" Ryuichi dumbly blinked twice and laughed, "I forgot! I'll go back for her." Hiro sweat dropped, "He just came and went away."

Sakura was about to go out of the school grounds when somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw the person she least wanted to see, Shibuya Kyou. She glared at him and continued walking, saying, "I don't have time to spare with you." "Working for another CD, I suppose," Kyou wondered aloud.

Danger was lurking behind Sakura without even knowing it, like a thief in the middle of the night. Kyou searched for his pockets and pulled out what seemed like an ordinary handkerchief but contains some chemicals for what he would do next. He quickly placed the handkerchief over her nose and mouth. Taking a breath from it, Sakura's eyelids became heavy and everything seems to go upside down.

Kyou carefully caught Sakura's falling body and looked around. No one. It's after campus hours and only a few people should be still be around here. A smirk played on the antagonist's lips as he carried the poor Sakura, "Well then, now that I already have my toy, let's play together, Sakura-chan."

Ryuichi arrived at Shoyo Gakuen minutes after Kyou left with Sakura. He quickly stepped out of the taxi and scanned the surrounding. No light inside the school and no one else is around. "Where did Sakura go?" he asked himself as he dug in his pockets for his phone then immediately dialed for Sakura.

Ryuichi heavily sighed after calling Sakura for several times. Thinking back when he arrived at the studio, Shuichi wasn't present so concluding that he picked his sister up at school, he called for the pink haired vocalist.

"Shuichi," he almost shouted in desperation.

"Sakuma-san, what made you—"

"Is Sakura with you?"

Shuichi shook his head thought Ryuichi couldn't see him," No, aren't you supposed to pick her up?"

"I'm here at Shoyo and nobody's around at school anymore. I thought she's with you."

"No, she isn't."

"Darn it," Ryuichi growled, "Where could she be?"

"Have you tried calling her?"

"She isn't picking up."

"That's weird. She usually calls me if she's going somewhere else."

A chill ran up to his spine, having a hunch that something must've happened to her.

"Sakuma-san?"

"Shuichi, I want you to look for Sakura."

"She could be anywhere. How am I supposed to find her?"

"Just think of something. Take Hiroshi with you if you want."

"But—"

Ryuichi quickly ended the call. _K must be mad if the rehearsal is going to be cancelled, _he thought. But it didn't matter. All that matters is to know if Sakura's safe. Little drops of rain fell on him. He looked up and saw the sky darkening, "Looks like it's going to rain," he told himself.

Gaining consciousness, Sakura opened her eyes and found herself alone. She tried to move her hands and feet but noticed that it's all tied up. Trying not to panic, she looked around and found out that she was in some sort of warehouse. Her phone suddenly vibrated through her pocket. "If my hand weren't tied," she whispered, too afraid to speak loud through the darkness. There behind her was a pointed wood. She crawled her way to it and tried to cut the ropes, _This will take years._

The ropes were off but her wrists are covered with blood from accidentally cutting it since her hands were tied behind her. Sakura quickly grabbed her phone and read the Shuichi has been calling her. Again, the phone vibrated again and she answered.

"Sakura, where are you?" It was still Shuichi.

"I don't know. It looks like a warehouse."

"Warehouse? What are you doing in there? We searched all around Tokyo looking for you."

"Nii-san, please help me. A while ago I was at school and just talking to Kyou then I ended up here."

"Hiro," she could hear Shuichi say, "Are there any warehouses in here?" "The warehouse by the sea is the nearest from her school," he replied. Then Shuichi turned back to the phone, "Sakura were coming."

"Nii-sa—" Sakura's hair was pulled back that made her drop the phone. "You've got a lot of nerve, eh?" the man hissed by her ear. Recognizing the voice, Sakura's eyes widened, "Kyou?" "Bingo!" he said. Another man appeared and stepped on her phone to crush it. "Sakura-chan," Kyou hissed again, "I want you to play with us for a while."

"What is it, Shuichi?" Hiro asked as he saw him drop the phone and rub his ear. "Sound like someone stepped on her phone or something," Shuichi replied. "The red-haired guitarist sighed as he picked up the phone, "I will call her again." Shuichi waved his hand, "Sure. Sure. You will hear that noise too." Hiro raised his eyebrow, "Yeah right," and dialed. Shuichi was still busy rubbing his deafened ear when Hiro said, "I can't contact her. Maybe someone really stepped on her phone and broke it." "Hiro," Shuichi made a puppy dog face with teary eyes, "What will happen to Sakura?" "We have to find her before anything else happens," he replied, his voice certain and determined.

The rain started to get harder and started to beat on Ryuichi. His phone rang, disturbing the rhythm of the heavy rain. _I'm glad this phone didn't get soaked yet, _he thought as he went to the nearest shade.

"Hello?"

"Sakuma-san," Shuichi said between breaths, "We already contacted Sakura. She's at a warehouse. We're headed by the one nearest the school."

"Good. I'll catch up," and hung up the phone with a sigh of relief, "I hope Sakura is all right."

"Sakura!" Shuichi shouted as he broke open the door. Hiro sweat dropped, "You really don't have to break that door. It isn't locked." But Shuichi stood motionless, not even moving a flinch. Then, Hiro followed his gaze and was as stunned as him, "Sakura?" Shuichi's feet moved automatically. He rushed towards Sakura and held her into his arms, though he's still shivering from shock.

Blood. That is what caught the attention of the two. Sakura is full of blood and deep cuts. Her clothes were all torn up and she was unconscious. "Sakura!" Shuichi shook her, "Wake up, Sakura!" Her eyes slowly opened, as if having great difficulty to move. Her vision was blurry but she recognized Shuichi's voice, "Nii… -san…" "Sakura," a tear of relief fell on Shuichi's cheek, "Thank God you're alive." He quickly removed his jacket and put it around Sakura's shoulders, knowing that she is shivering with the coldness of the rain. Shuichi hugged his younger sister tightly, "Don't worry. I'm here. Your Nii-san is here."

Ryuichi was almost out of breath yet there are still a few more paces to the warehouse. He wasn't a runner in his school days so it wasn't easy for him to run fast and continuously. His knees were practically giving up. All the while, he blamed himself for not being able to pick her up from school. "It's just a simple damn thing," he told himself, "yet I forgot about it!"

A figure came into view, yet it was blurry from the rain. It was two men, walking towards his direction. One was carrying something like another person. "Sakuma-san!" one of them called. "Shuichi? Hiro?" then his eyes turned to the figure being carried, "Sakura?" As if he couldn't believe his eyes, he slowly approached them. His eyes fell on Sakura, who was being carried by Shuichi, "Sakura?" She didn't respond. "Sakura!" he faced her to him, but still no response. "She's unconscious, Sakuma-san," Shuichi said in a low voice. "Who did this?" Ryuichi growled as he noticed Sakura's cuts and torn uniform. "A guy named Kyou from her class, she said," Hiro answered for his depressed friend, "She was gang raped, Sakuma-san."

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Gakuen

School(?)

Nee

Hey.

Nii-san/

Elder brother

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.


	3. Revengful Vocalist

**Revengeful Vocalist**

_She was gang raped. _Ryuichi played Hiro's words repeatedly in his mind. Sakura was in her room while the Shindou's uncle, Shuichi Shinji (the unnamed Shindou doctor in Ryuichi's First Love), treated her wounds. A totally unexpected happened on Sakura this afternoon. No one expects that she will get raped like this. _She was tortured too much in her early years, _Ryuichi thought, _I promised to her that it won't happen again yet I didn't fulfilled it!_

Ryuichi felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Sakuma-san," he heard Shuichi say. But he still felt so upset that he clenched his fists, "She's had enough sufferings. I want to protect her, but I failed and this happened to her." The pink-haired knelt beside him, "Sakuma-san, don't blame yourself." "But I—" The door to Sakura's room suddenly opened and Shuichi Shinji exited the room. "She has many cuts and bruises on her body but she will heal after resting for some weeks," he announced.

Shuichi let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness! I'm going to check her out." The old man held back Shuichi's arm and shook his head, "Sakura has just slept. Don't disturb her yet." He sighed heavily and muttered an, "Okay." Shinji's eyes caught Ryuichi who was still sulking in a corner, "Sakuma," he started, "She's going to be all right." Ryuichi looked at Shinji and back to staring at the wall.

Sadness mixed with rage filled within Ryuichi's blood. He feels like a new person, a complete opposite of his normal self. He finally stood up and darted towards the door out of the house. Everyone was surprised; Shuichi with Shinji and Hiro.

It was dark outside. _Nearly eight in the evening,_ Ryuichi concluded. The heavy rain was down to tiny droplets of water. He walked briskly yet not knowing where to go. He was thinking… thinking what he must do… plotting what must be done. "That's right," he snapped, "Sakura was gang raped and left her hanging by a rope as Hiro told me a while ago. So, as her boyfriend, I should **and must** seek revenge. For the sake of my dear Sakura, I must." Then he stopped to his tracks, "But how should I do it?... Ah, yes. I must let them suffer long… long enough as they did to my girl."

Ryuichi looked like insane, speaking to himself, and without the knowledge of the other band members, he plotted and plotted something evil. He wasn't himself as he clearly knew. He wasn't the cheerful and loving Sakuma anymore… but… a sadist and devil Sakuma.

"Gang rape." "A gang rape," Tohma repeated, devouring each word and absorbing it to his mind, "It's about a year since she joined the band. Beside, things like this are not rare for students working as a singer or joining a music band." "But it can't happen this fast," Sakano reminded Tohma and K. "Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper were famous nationally and internationally, even before we combined," Tohma informed him. "So," K concluded, "This time it's not related to the band." The president nodded, "Ee. Perhaps one of her schoolmates?"

The shadow behind the door of the N-G President's office widened his eyes, "One of her schoolmates?" Then a grin played on his lips, "I see. So it's one of her schoolmates, eh? It's a good thing I went here to find some clues." He ran swiftly to the dark halls of the building hurriedly, smiling at himself, proud that he got an information for his revenge.

Sakura opened her eyes. She felt very weak and wished that she could just slept longer but when she heard some crying, she changed her mind. "Sakura-chan!" Hiro said as he saw her awake. Shuichi, who was full of tears, smiled as he saw his sister finally awake, "How do you feel? Are you hurt?" Sakura replied with her weak smile, "I can move a little but I'm going to be all right." Shuichi wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, "That's good." But the lady doesn't care about her condition. She looked from right to left in search of Ryuichi. Hiro, who read her mind, said, "Sakuma-san went out last night after we brought you here. It seems like he's in a hurry." "Maybe he's going to tell Seguchi-san and K," Shuichi wondered. "Ukai-san already called them yesterday," Hiro said. Shuichi, originally intending to pat his friend, slapped his back accidentally, "Aw! You don't have to be such a worrywart. You're not Sakuma-san's nanny." Hiro agonizingly rubbed his back, "You don't have to slap me!" then he turned serious, "But I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen."

"What about our new CD?" Shuichi asked, changing the subject as to not to upset the patient. Hiro rubbed his chin unconsciously, "The lyrics were finished so we're going to do the arrangements later." As Hiro's gaze caught Shuichi's teary puppy dog eyes, he sweat dropped and said, "You don't have to come. You can look after Sakura." Shuichi hopped around like a bunny then squeezed Hiro, "Wai! Thanks Hiro! You're the best!" The guitarists face turned blue, "Yeah, whatever. Just let go of me. Can't breathe." However, Sakura's mind is on Ryuichi. _What would he say to me when he sees me like this? _she thought, _Would he break up with me if he hears what happened? _But the questions were left unanswered.

Ryuichi groaned as he heavily got up on his bed. His body ached from his three whole hour search of the criminal, which he learned when the owner of a nearby flower store told him. Sakura was carried away by her classmate using a van. Shibuya Kyou was the name and he was frequent on the store to buy flowers. Just thinking that he was Sakura's suitor only made him more furious than ever. "Shibuya Kyou, eh?" Ryuichi said to himself, "Let's see how long will he last if he was going to be tortured to death."

"Wah!" Sakano screamed while spinning around the studio, "It's the second time Sakuma-san didn't come! He hasn't submitted the lyrics yet! The CD release will be delayed! I will be fired!" "Please Sakano-san," Tohma said, "I won't fire you." Luckily, Sakano heard this despite his screams and stopped spinning. But he began to get dizzy and fell down unconscious. "Ryu-chan could be at the Shindou's with Sakura," Noriko said. "Nakano-san," Tohma turned to Hiro, "Could you call Shindou-san to confirm?" He nodded and wordlessly grabbed his phone.

"Hello? This is—"

"Shuichi, is Sakuma-san with you?"

"No."

"This is trouble," Hiro turned to Tohma, "He's not there." Noriko sighed and placed her hand on her hip, "He could be anywhere right now. That Ryu-chan." "So it was Ryuichi I saw last night," K said silently. "You saw Ryuichi-san?" Tohma repeated. "My! You have sharp hearing," K exclaimed, "I saw him running. Finding something… Perhaps," he paused for a while, "He was looking for the cause of all these." Tohma's eyes widened, "You don't mean—" "Shuichi," Hiro suddenly shouted on the phone, "Leave Sakura for a while and find Sakuma-san!!"

On the other line, Shuichi rubbed his ear, "Are you trying to make me deaf again?"

"Never mind that! Just help us find him!" he insisted.

"There's another trouble?" Shuichi asked, standing up and leaving his sleeping sister.

"Who knows. Maybe this one is more serious."

Kyou fell back and spitted blood then he turned to glare at the man before him. In an instant, he was pushed back by the wall. Two hands choked him with no mercy. "Stop it," he coughed, "Gossip will be spread faster if someone found us… Sakuma Ryuichi." The madman grinned, "Good. You know me well." The boy tried to pull the killer's hand away but he was far too weak. Ryuichi was too strong despite his lean figure. "Who do you think you are, huh?!!" Ryuichi shouted, "You know that she already has a boyfriend and you're still courting her?!! Why do you have to go far?!! Why did you rape her!!!"

"Are we near?" K asked. Unlike his two companions, Hiro and Shuichi, his feet weren't worn out at all after running for a long time. "Over there," Hiro nodded at the old warehouse, which hasn't been used for several years, beside Sakura's case. K took out his gun and checked its bullets. _Good, _he smiled, _it's full. _They were already near the door and the other two were slowing down from exhaustion. K shrugged it off and broke down the rusty door in excitement in using his gun. "Ryuichi!" he called. Everything he saw was darkness and only the moonlight gave a dim light throughout the wide space. K caught sight of two figures at the other side and one seems to be choking, "Ryuichi!"

Sighing, Ryuichi turned to see the anxious man who called him twice and gave him a death glare. K shivered and dropped his gun as Ryuichi said five unusual words, "I'll kill you after this."

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Ee

Informal saying of 'yes.'

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.


	4. Murder

**Murder**

"I'll kill you after this," Ryuchi growled. As a shiver ran up to his spine, K dropped his gun. "What is it, K?" Shuichi managed to ask despite his breathlessness. "Sakuma-san," Hiro said as he pointed at him. "So Hiroshi and Shuichi came along too?" Ryuichi laughed maniacally and tightened his grip on Kyou. Kyou began to get pale, "Ach! St-Stop,… Sakuma!" "Oh," he turned back to his prey, "You're still alive, huh?"

Shuichi was already trembling with fear. As far as he knows, Sakuma Ryuichi only has two-sided personality; the childish and cheerful, which has ceased since Suguru died, and, the serious but loving Sakuma. _He'll kill us next! _was on Shuichi's mind, _He'll kill us next!_

Hiro looked from Shuichi to Ryuichi. _Shuichi is beginning to get scared, _he concluded,_ Sakura… will only get lonelier if she finds this out. _Finally, gaining courage, though his knees were trembling, he stomped his way to Ryuichi and violently pushed him away from Kyou. Ryuichi painfully tumbled to his side and bruised his left arm while Hiro helped Kyou stand up, "Are you all right?" "I was just dying. How can I be all right?" he replied as he felt Ryuichi's hand mark on his neck. "Not grateful are you?"

Flames appeared on Ryuichi's eyes. He heavily got back to his feet and glared at Hiro. "You're helping that son of bitch!" he angrily pointed at Kyou, "He's the man at fault! He made Sakura cheat on me! He's the man who raped her!"

A gun fired. "You're the man at fault!" K shouted back while gripping on his gun tightly, "Ryuichi, if you have killed someone right now, you will be the same as that!" Kyou's eyebrow twitched, "_You dare call me that?_" "So, what if I am?!" Ryuichi asked, glaring at Kyou, "You're just going to keep silent after what he did to Sakura?!!"

"Sakuma-san," Hiro began with a mellow tone, "It's true that Kyou definitely raped Sakura-chan. I, myself, can't ignore the fact and would also want to seek revenge and strangle him to death too," he nodded at Kyou, "But did a question occur to your mind?... Have you ever thought what would your girlfriend do if she finds out that you killed someone?" Ryuichi continued to stare at him, without blinking. "Would she be happy if you took revenge?" Hiro continued, "You know she is a sensible and kind person, just think how she would be lonelier since Fujisaki has died."

Ryuichi looked down, his strands of hair covering his shamed look on his face, "I…" "Sakuma-san," Shuichi said. He raised his head and was looking rather surprised at seeing Shuichi already beside him. Never did he sense him approach while Hiro was 'preaching.' Shuichi gently held the hand of the confused Ryuichi and smiled, "Let's go back, Sakuma-san. Sakura is waiting for us." He tightly closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He can't understand himself what was going on.

Just like he did back at the Shindou's residence, Ryuichi bolted out of the warehouse. "Sakuma-san!" Shuichi shouted. "Leave him for a while," Hiro told him, "He's still confused, Shuichi." K shrugged off the matter and looked evilly at Kyou, "What do we do with that?" A nerve stuck out on Kyou's forehead, "I'm not a thing! Why do you keep calling me that?!" Hiro glared at him, "So what do we do with **him**?" "Shibuya-kun," Shuichi said with a hint of seriousness in his voice, "You have two choices of punishment for your crime. One is to give yourself up to the police… or…" K pointed his Magnum at the terrified high-schooler,(?) "I will persecute you right now."

Ryuichi finally arrived at his apartment and locked the door behind him. His eyes were clouded with confusion and his head hurts like it's about to burst. He fell face down on his bed and remained still. "Is what I am doing wrong?" Ryuichi whispered to himself, "I'm just seeking revenge for Aya." He turned to his side, "What's wrong with seeking revenge anyway? I don't understand them at all."

Tohma nodded, "Ryuichi-san probably passed his feelings onto Shibuya Kyou." "Passed his feelings?" Sakano repeated. "Ee. He passed his anger to Shibuya Kyou." "So that's why he almost killed him?" the producer guessed. "This is the weakness of Ryuichi-san," he said, "He always tends to pass his emotions to someone else whenever he's angry." Sakano began to shiver, "Y-You mean," he gulped, "he already did this before?" "Yes." And, Sakano fell half unconscious. Tohma sweat dropped, "I didn't mean that he already killed someone but… he puts his anger to his singing. It's one of the reasons that made Ryuichi-san sing perfectly."

Ryuichi mouthed the lyrics of the Shining Collection while watching a video tape of the concert of Nittle Grasper. Though acting as if not, he was indeed in confusion even after three days has passed since the incident. All that he knows is that he is not wrong. He thought that the others were plain stupid. They don't understand his feelings at all. A knock was heard from outside. Ryuichi quickly stood up, _Who is it?_

"Ryuichi-kun." His jaw dropped, "S-Sakura? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Sakura smiled, though her pale face grew paler, "Nii-san said you weren't attending the rehearsal. I was worried." "I should be the one who's worried of you," Ryuichi noticed that she could barely stand, "You look pale. Come in." He carried her to the couch and sat beside her, "You shouldn't have come. God! You're paler than I last saw you." "Nii-san accompanied me," Sakura reassured him, "He just left when you opened the door." Ryuichi squeezed her hand, "You don't have to worry about me. You're sick. You still have a fever." "But Ryuichi-kun," she began to frown, "Aren't you angry at me?... You knew what happened, right?"

_Was I angry at her? _a question struck his mind, "Yes, I knew what happened. It's awful." "Nii-san," she continued, "also told me that you were trying to kill Kyou. Is it true?" Getting irritated, Ryuichi quickly brought Sakura to his arms, "Why am I being blamed?" he asked as tears started to roll from his cheeks. Ryuichi was eagerly waiting for a reply yet there was none.

Actions speak louder than words, they say. Sakura was feeling sorry for causing Ryuichi such confusion. She hugged him back and stroke his back, "Daijoubu… Ima kara…"

"I'm back!" Ryuichi happily entered the rehearsal room. "Ryu-chan! Geez, where have you been?" Noriko asked. He smiled, "I've been at home. Writing lyrics." "Well at least you've been working on it," Noriko muttered yet glad that he finally came back. Ryuichi sprinted towards Sakura and handed one of the lyrics to her, "This one is dedicated to you. I want you to be the first to read."

(This lyrics is from Death Note, the World. It expresses on what Ryuichi has been thinking during confusion.)

hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

ai shita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo

dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara

_Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution_

_An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved_

_Because I can't let anyone interfere_

_With everything that'll come about from now on_

kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai

risei wo wasureta machi

kuroku yuganda ima wo

yume, risou ni kaeru

_The future that the fruit told me of_

_The city that has forgotten reasoning_

_The present time is distorted black_

_Dreams, turn into ideals_

dou shite? boku wa kowareta Messiah?

dare mo ga nozonda "owari" wo...

_Why? Am I a broken Messiah?_

_Everyone wished for a finale_

hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

ai shita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo

dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai

_Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution_

_An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved_

_I can't let anyone interfere_

_With everything that'll come about from now on_

itsu ka boku ga misete ageru

hikari kagayaku sora wo

_Someday, I'll show you_

_A shining sky_

dou shite? boku wa kowareta Messiah?

dare mo ga yume mita "rakuen" wo...

_Why? Am I a broken Messiah?_

_Everyone dreamt of a paradise_

hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

ai shita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo

dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai

_Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution_

_An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved_

_I can't let anyone interfere_

_With everything that'll come about from now on_

itsu ka boku ga misete ageru

hikari kagayaku sekai wo

_Someday, I'll show you_

_A shining world_

A smile spread on Hiro's lips, _You really write good lyrics, Sakuma-san._ He was taking a peek on the lyrics since he was beside Sakura, _I can finally leave Sakura-chan to someone worthy._ Ryuichi was blushing all the while Sakura was reading his lyrics, "Did you understand it?" "Yes," she replied while smiling, "I completely understand it even before you wrote it." Shuichi felt himself smile, "A new chapter for the love birds, huh?"

Author's Note: Sorry guys for the long wait. I was busy for our finals and this is, sadly, the last chapter for the Bad Luck-Nittle Grasper story. I will still think for another continuation for this, though… Thank you very much for reading this _lousy_ and short story 'till the end!

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Daijoubu… Ima kara…

(It's all right… From now on…) From now on… It's going to be all right…

Ee

Informal saying of 'yes.'

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Nii-san

Elder brother

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.


End file.
